


save the day

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 6





	save the day

even with the warm sun shining down on her back, mikan was still shaking ever so slightly, that oh so familiar anxiety twisting and knotting her stomach. she kept the woven basket close to her as she walked further out into the courtyard, out with a task from gundham to collect weeds for his hamsters to snack on- ah, she's so sorry, she means the dark devas!!

he was really scary... but never really went out of his way to interact with her, so what if he didn't know she existed? she couldn't have that, to be forgotten and overlooked... hopefully this task would make her have more of a presence in his mind!! not that she deserved it, she just, well, she's selfish is all, she longs for something she wasn't meant to have.

a sad smile spawned on mikan's lips for just a moment before she quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone to see her crazily smiling to herself. there was no one though, the courtyard was eerily empty... she was all alone.

this thought rooted itself inside mikan's head as she stood on the edge of the pavement, toes just barely intruding on the colorful greenery that covered the yard. she just stayed there for a moment, swaying forward slightly as a strong gust of wind pushed against her small, unsuspecting figure. her eyes caught on a vibrant yellow flower amidst the grass, it seemed to be beaming up at her and she couldn't help but give a shy smile back.

upon closer inspection though, she found it to be a weed, a pretty little thing that was meant to be chewed and tore into oblivion. her lips quickly drooped into a frown as she leaned in closer, body wobbling as she intensely stared at the helpless weed. it was so stupid of her, but mikan was reminded of herself- she was just like that nuisance of a weed, except she wasn't even nice to look at.

it was so quiet, wind was just barely whistling by as she stood, isolated at the courtyard. no one was here to see her, no one was here to acknowledge her, no one was here to even know she existed. there was no proof she was real, no one who noticed her, no one could actually say she was a person here on this earth. this meant she was nothing. if she didn't exist in anyone's minds, that meant she didn't exist at all. she'd been forgotten, she wasn't real, no one knew her, she was alone all alone-

before she knew it, mikan felt herself fly off her feet, body arching as she momentarily hovered in the air, a pitiful wail echoing from her vocal cords. then she came crashing to the ground, legs and arms floundering to show every bit of herself in some hope that it would bring her back into existence, that she'd be known if she threw away all her dignity.

the upper region of her back hit the floor quite hard this time, knocking all of the wind out of her and cutting her squeal off in a sorry squeak. she couldn't breath, her chest hurt, and then her head bounced off of the landing space, adding a sharp splitting pain to her skull. sprawled out on the floor, black dots swimming in her tear stung eyes, and she thought she maybe felt an involuntary groan trickle out from her nearly unresponsive form.

her watering eyes began to fill more and more as she stared up at the sky, world spinning as she basked in the reminder that she existed, at least in the sense of the flattened grass she'd fallen against. but what about after that? who would notice her after the grass didn't matter anymore, who would-

"OH MY GOSH!!! PRETTY GIRL ARE YOU OKAYYY-?!?!" and just like that, a jarring, loud voice shattered the out of body state mikan was originally in, sending the nurse spiraling into a panic caused by the unknown. there was a pretty girl?? that girl would definitely make mikan less noticeable, but how had she not seen the girl before-?

mikan forced herself into a sitting position, nearly toppling back over again as she looked around with distorted vision; slowly coming closer was a green and blue blob, threatening to run her over and- "AHH!!"

"pretty girl, are you alright?! are you bleeding?? don't worry, tenko will help you-!!" quieter than before but still brash, a brawny heroine was directly in mikan's face, loud but pretty features absolutely wrenched with worry.

"h- huh??" mikan's meek voice came out as a small set of squeaks, which only amplified as the muscled girl's hands patted her over, respectfully checking her appropriate body parts for any injuries. mikan was in complete and sheer shock as she shook violently in reaction towards the touch, but it wasn't in a negative way- was she the pretty girl?! apparently she'd been mistaken for one, and now someone had not only noticed her, they were making sure she was okay and carefully touching her and it was just too much!! tears were streaming down her face now, pure adrenaline coursing through her body as she fell back into the other girl's hand when it checked for any wounds on the back of her head. this was heaven, pure heaven.

"hello?! ah ah please don't be dead, please-!!" the green-haired girl's frantic voice nearly went unheard by mikan as she looked at the other with starstruck eyes, and she began to ecstatically giggle, she couldn't help it- she couldn't even understand it, she just felt the overpowering feeling of bliss.

tenko stared down at mikan in shock, taken off guard as this lovely sight sent the blood rushing to her face, and for a moment she just appreciatively gawked. she managed to shake herself out of it though, the sense of urgency returning, and with a yelped sorry, she pulled mikan into her arms and picked her up bridal style.

"a-ah!!" mikan went limp and accepted being lifted up by tenko, surprise melting into joy as she curled up onto tenko's chest, getting as close as could be just to take in this unforgettable moment. she felt safe, she felt secure in someone's memory, and she wanted to feel this way forever.

tenko's mouth hung open as she briefly panicked, heart drumming so loudly in her chest that she was sure mikan could hear it. gosh... this girl was so beautiful, adorable, gorgeous, just everything great- but she was seriously hurt and out of it!! she had to get her taken care of, so pursing her lips and shoving her humming sense of warmth aside, she sprinted forward, grip tightening so mikan wouldn't slip in the slightest.

"ehehehe, ehehe... ehehehehe!!" overjoyed laughter was absolutely flooding out of mikan's grinning lips as she squeezed tenko in turn for the strengthened touch, and in this absolute dreamlike state, she adoringly looked up at her savior. everything fell apart, only this existed now, nothing else was real, just this picture perfect highlight of mikan's life.


End file.
